What Does Everyone Want From Me
by seisbii
Summary: Violent, angry, forceful Rintori smut. Rin comes back after being told he can't swim in the relay and is so upset and full of distress that he takes it out on Nitori in a pretty surprising way. This is angsty angsty angsty, and also very smutty- just a warning! The second chapter is more abusive Rintori smut. A chapter three soon to come! Hope you like it! :)
1. Abusive Loving

**Heya~ **

**WARNING: This one gets pretty violent and is a bit rapey, so if that is a sensitive issue for you please don't read! Also, you may not like Rin very much by the end of it. Just kinda depends…**

_Slam!_

Nitori was abruptly awakened by the loud, violent slamming of his dorm room door. He leaped up, his heart bouncing in his chest and his eyes bleary. From his bunk he could see Rin's form in darkness briskly pacing around the room.

"M-matsuoka- senpai?" Nitori whispered, worried. He often fell asleep before his roommate, but it had never been a problem. For Rin to just barge in loudly, completely disregarding his sleeping roommate…Nitori knew Rin could be a little inconsiderate but this time it seemed odd. Something was wrong.

Rin's head snapped up at the younger boy, his hair flinging sharply around his face. Then he grunted, looked down and slammed his hand onto the supporting beams of their bed causing the apparatus to shake and squeak.

"Gah!" Nitori wailed, grasping his mattress for support. Yes...something was very wrong. _Did talking with the Captain not go very well? What could he have possibly said? _

His thoughts were interrupted by another fist slamming into the bedframe. And then another and another- Rin thrusted toward and back, and then started hitting the walls and grunting painfully. His body convulsed with rage, and he arrowed back towards his desk, swiping the contents onto the ground. In the dim light of their bedroom, Nitori could make out the blood covering Rin's knuckles, and spewing his fingers. He watched in shock as his roommate and idol tore apart their room.

Heaving with anger and spite, his mouth frozen in a sad, painful grimace and his muscles tensing and releasing with each swing and tug Rin threw his belongings against the walls, kicked over the chairs and flung the contents of his bed every which way. Frightened and full of pity, Nitori watched silently. His blue eyes glimmered with the beginnings of tears as Rin finally began to calm down.

The older boy ended up leaning over his mattress, which had been stripped of sheets and pulled halfway off his bedframe, his maroon locks hiding his face and his back heaving up and down with fitful breaths.

Nitori slowly climbed down from his bunk, the hair on his legs and arms standing straight up as he examined the disaster around him.

"Matsuoka-senpai…" Nitori whispered softly, gently reaching over to place a slender hand on Rin's shaking shoulder. But the second his hand made contact, the shoulder was thrusted back away from him and an angry, sweating face peered at him through the darkness. Nitori swallowed, backing up against the wall.

"What the fuck is it you want from me?" he sneered, his sharp teeth glistening behind his lips.

Nitori shuttered, confused. "W-ha….senpai….I don't want anything-"

Rin interrupted, standing straight up and looming over his kohai. "I know you want something, just tell me what it is!"

Flabbergasted, the younger boy just blinked, his mind desperately searching for words but instead his throat just dried up and all he could see was this moment: Rin's hateful eyes glaring at him, his belongings tossed about the room, his heartbeat pounding and burning in his ears.

"Fucking say it!" Rin stepped closer, closing the gap between them, "What do you want? It's always '_Senpai' _this and _'Senpai'_ that- what's it all for? What are you expecting of me?'

"I…" the light haired boy faltered, pushing as hard as he could against the wall and glancing away from his staring eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I wasn't expecting…I just…I don't know!" He cursed himself mentally, for he was unable to gather his thoughts and answer the question. He knew Rin was wrong- he hadn't expected anything. He knew what he wanted to say but his mind wasn't coherent enough to form it into words quite yet.

"You won't answer me, huh…" Rin answered his voice low and raspy- almost sad. They stood there in silence for a bit, the air tense and awkward. Both of them trembled at the presence of the other, sweat trickling down their backs.

Then, suddenly, Rin lunged forward, one hand clawing into grey hair and pulling it back while the other lifted and swung down, making abrupt contact with soft, pale skin.

_Slap!_

"Hng!" Nitori gasped, his hands instinctively clasping onto the hand pulling his hair and hot little stings spreading across his cheek. Before he could regain his sense, the hand came swinging down again- this time harder and causing spit to spurt from the younger boys mouth and dribble down his chin.

"He…p-please, I-!" Nitori gasped as a third slap crashed into his face, the old stings dulling into the fresh ones, each pulse of his heart sending a new sharp pain to the right side of his face. Rin's other hand squeezed and pulled down even harder, yanking the thin, soft hair until some strands started to pop out. Nitori's knees buckled, and his hands still yanked at Rin's arm, desperate for release from his grasp.

Finally, Rin jerked the hand away from his hair and then used both his arms to shove the smaller boy aside, away from the wall and into a toppled over chair. Nitori whimpered, curling into a ball on the floor and shaking. _Matsuoka-senpai…why is he so angry with him? I just want to calm him down…I just want him to be happy…what should I do? _

From above, Rin reared back and kicked his foot into Nitori's gut- but the other boy grabbed at the leg and pushed it away before the full force could hit it. In a split second, the atmosphere of their room intensified greatly- the defiance seemingly causing something to snap within Rin. His movements quickened, and his leg started kicking into Nitori with violent hatred. It hit his arms, legs, stomach and face until Nitori could no longer resist the strikes and just laid there underneath him.

Seeing he'd given up fighting back, the kicks slowed to a stop. Nitori swallowed the blood in his mouth and lifted his head slowly to look up at Rin. His face, though still beaming with a mad sort of confusion and pain, seemed somewhat relieved. _Does hitting me…make senpai feel better? _

_Then…_

Nitori closed his eyes tightly and tensed his body, waiting obediently for the next strike.

_Then, he can hit me if he needs to. If it makes him feel better…he can hit me._

Hands reached around his shoulders and lifted him up, setting him back against the turned over chair. Nitori opened his eyes and saw Rin, leaning down onto his knees and pulling their faces close together. The hands clasped tightly around his shoulders, as if afraid he would try to run away.

Nitori was mesmerized. Inches away, Rin's face hovered before him- beads of salty sweat streaming from his forehead, and tiny sharp teeth peeking out from behind tan lips. His breath blew out onto his skin and goose bumps crawled up his back in response.

Rin pulled even closer, his eyes staring directly into the younger boy's with a trembling sort of passion. Their lips touched ever so slightly, as if about to kiss. But they didn't fully meet- instead, Rin ever so lightly dragged his across Nitori's, causing the light haired boy to gasp and tense up. The large hands then relaxed from his shoulders and slid down to tightly clasp each of Nitori's wrists.

While his mouth still lightly teased across skin, Rin's hands swiftly yanked up Nitori's arms over their heads and held them there. Nitori's back arched from the movement, and a little squeak escaped from his mouth. His fingers twitched with excitement and fear.

The lips moved down from his mouth and slowly danced up to his ear, then slowly down his neck. Rin's tongue slipped out, leaving an icy trail behind. When his mouth had reached the dip of Nitori's collarbone, which hung out seductively from his large nightshirt, Rin bared his teeth and bit down, leaving a vicious mark and drawing blood.

"S-senpai!" Nitori shuttered, his eyes widening. It was too much for him to process- one moment he was being beaten and the next moment he was being teased. It was as if his greatest desire- to be loved my Matsuoka, had been torn from him and crushed, and then immediately allowed to blossom. His heart and sank and then fluttered upwards in a cycle and his nipples hardened beneath his shirt as Rin continued to torture and bite his neck.

With quick movements, Rin reached down and slid the other's boy's t-shirt up and over his head. Nitori gasped and attempted to bring his arms down to cover himself, but Rin immediately replaced his grasp on his pale wrists and kept them up in the air above them. The entire time, Rin's mouth still worked around Nitori's neck and face- coming every so close to actually kissing him on the lips but never actually doing so.

Nitori ached beneath him- desparate for the kiss. After all this time- his hoping and fantasizing, here they were. So close- and yet, Rin seemed determined to kiss every part of his face but his lips.

When Rin's head dipped down and started exploring his freshly exposed chest and stomach, Nitori felt a twitch grow within shorts. He buckled, writhing against the chair behind him, blushing. He squeezed his legs together, praying silently that Rin wouldn't notice his blooming erection. He fought to control the feelings of pleasure rushing throw his blood and to his crotch as Rin bit down, released and skimmed his skin with his pink tongue. He resorted to holding his breath, trying to force his mind to concentrate on other feelings- until he felt Rin's hands once more sliding down his arms.

The fondled his chest, and pinched at his nipples in passing- only driving the younger boy deeper into madness. The hands then trickled down towards his shorts, grabbing onto the waistband and tugging downwards.

Instinctively, Nitori reached down and pushed the hands away, gasping and gazing at Rin with a blushing, desperate expression. "Matsuoka-senpai," he gasped, smiling and glancing downwards, "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready…"

Nitori wasn't sure what he expected in response, but a growl and another slap on the face wasn't it. He gasped, and gazed outwards, sadness furrowing his eyebrows together. Angry, blood smeared fingers grabbed into his shoulders, and Rin met him with a stare that said it all- but he spoke anyways.

"I thought this was what you wanted."

Nitori trembled at the sound of the other boy's voice, and responded slowly with a low voice, "I do want this- I've... always wanted you. But, not like this."

The older boy looked at him with shock, then- for a moment- seemed ashamed and glared downwards before shoving himself forward and locking their lips together.

His tongue seeped into the other's mouth, exploring and ravenous. Nitori couldn't help but shudder in response and kiss him back, the passion building between them, their breaths quick and wet as they moved their mouths together. Hands reached out and explored- Rin's ending up on either side of Nitori's face, and Nitori's ending up curled around Rin's back, clasping bits of his t-shirt between his fingers. They pulsed in and out of each other's mouths, and the rising within Nitori was uncontrollable now. He could feel the precum seeping out of his erection and burning hotly against his boxers. He felt a hand reach down rest atop the impression he was making against his shorts. It twitched at the touch, and Nitori quickly pushed away once more.

"W-wait, this really is going too far-"

But Rin just silenced him with kisses, his hand refusing to move from the younger boy's erection. It pressed against it hard, and then slid up the short's leg rest atop his boxers. Again, Nitori struggled, turning his head away and trying to speak- but Rin's other hand took the opportunity to shove into his mouth, nearly choking him as the long fingers spread down his throat. Nitori gagged and struggled, saliva dripping from his mouth onto his chest. Rin leaned over and licked up the liquid, causing Nitori's penis to twitch once more under Rin's hand.

"Ga—pl—ers..R-rin –gerhg!" the word gurgled from his mouth in protest, his arms desperately pushing at Rin's chest, but in his current position was unable to move him at all. Rin continued to press forward, digging his fingers down Nitori's throat while his other hand began to pull down his shorts once more. Legs kicked and shuffled beneath them, but his time Rin was successful in getting them down below the knees. Once the shorts were down, he quickly moved to do the same with the boxers, and Nitori cried out in muffled, gurgling protest.

As the boxers came down, Nitori's hardened, pink penis flung outwards, growing even stiffer in the open air. It twitched and trembled, damp and glistening. A sliver of white liquid peaked from the opening deliciously. For a moment, they both seemed to freeze in time. Nitori, ashamed and blushing, his breathing stifled with embarrassment and Rin looking hungry and desperate- maybe even slightly shocked by the beauty of what was presented before him.

Then, in a split second, the moment was over, and everything started to rush rapidly once more. Rin pounced on Nitori, replacing his fingers with his tongue down Nitori's throat, and using his wet hand to grab onto his length, pulsing up and down. Nitori jolted- the feeling of someone else's hand- no the feeling of _Matsuoka Rin's _perfect hand- clenching down and pumping him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Pleasure rose in his stomach and curdled within him, rocking underneath his diaphragm and causing his thighs to tense. His toes curled from the unstoppable pleasure, and he felt as if he was melting into Rin's hands and mouth. In a moment of clarity, he managed to speak between wet kisses, his voice sounding weak.

"No more than this…o-okay?"

Rin responded by pumping faster, causing Nitori's leg to literally shake underneath him. His muscles tensed themselves, his body heating and his insides convulsing. He could still feel the lingering swollenness from Rin's kicks and slaps, the still-forming bruises stinging as blood rushed to throughout his body. He could feel his pleasure rising, shaking down and then picking up and up until it reached an intolerable peak and busted forth from him, squirting tacky, white cum onto Rin's bloodied hand.

Before Nitori could regain his composure from the most intense climax he'd ever experienced, Rin flung him over, leaning his stomach over one of the legs on the over turned chair. Nitori, shocked, swung back and held his hands over his opening, ashamed and shy. "Wait, please let's not go any farther!"

His protest was rebutted with a grunt and strong hands swatting his away. The hands violently grabbed into his ass and pushed his cheeks apart, pushing Nitori to lean more over the chair leg. He reached forward to catch his weight on the opposite chair leg, his face tensing with fear as he felt lips and a tongue against his opening. He clenched his fingers around the wood, praying for the embarrassment to end. He felt so dirty and unclean- having someone he respected and desired so much kissing him _there of all places_. He flinched as the tongue jutted between the tight skin, and fingers dug deeper into the plump skin of his backside.

_Not like this, not like this, not like this! _Nitori chanted in his head, tears forming in his eyes as his ass hole was stretched and slightly nipped at by sharp teeth. Everything was happening agonizingly fast- Rin's movements themselves seemed rushed and rapid- as if time was running out for them both.

_Not like this, not like this, not like this! _

The sound of a zipper and pants being pulled down caused Nitori to physically jump. He twisted around once more, the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Not like this! Not like this!"

But he was met only with another slap- the hardest one he had yet to receive. Blood trickled from his pink mouth and down his chin, mixing in with his tears and sweat. Shocked and scared, Nitori allowed himself to be turned back around and bent over the sideways chair once more.

With no fingering or lube- just Rin's own lingering saliva- the head of the older boy's erection was pressed toward the small opening with a driving force. Nitori's ass whole reluctantly sucked him in, slowly stretching and forming around his penis until it was almost completely slid in. Nitori gasped and cried out, puke rising from his stomach and settling in his mouth. A fiery pain seared from his backside, spreading outwards and upwards as his pulse intensified within the area. His hands clung to the wooden leg before him, squeezing down as if that would somehow relieve the pain. His tears poured out steadily from his large, fearful blue eyes as he stared out into dark mess of their room hopelessly.

Rin moved forward ever so slightly more, finally completely submerging himself within his kohai's warm, wet hole. The pain started up anew, and sent Nitori to a dark place as his mouth gaped open desperate for something worthwhile to say. Just when the grey haired boy thought he really couldn't take anymore, he heard what he'd been dreaming about hearing for almost a year.

"I-I love you, Nitori."

_I love you, Nitori. _His eyes brightened with hope and light once more, and his pain subsided beneath the stronger feelings of desire, pleasure and love. Nitori had never thought the day would ever come when **the **Matsuoka Rin confessed his love to him. Of all the times Rin had showed him any affection at all- none of them mattered more than this moment.

With his declaration, Rin began to move. His hands clasped around the bony parts of Nitori's hips to give him better leverage, and with a pace too already faster than what would have been expected, Rin reared back and slammed into Nitori.

"Hng! Ah!" Nitori moaned, still shocked from the older boy's words. After a few pumps, it all finally set in and Nitori began to sob violently as his ass was continually filled and unfilled with Rin's hard, pulsing cock. The sound of skin slamming skin rang in both of their ears. _Clap, clap, clap, clap. _

The pace quickened, Rin nearly sliding his penis completely out of Nitori before shoving it roughly back inside, the pink skin spreading sweetly and welcoming it back inside. Nitori's back arched toward the floor as his chest heaved with sobs and snot, sweat, blood and tears dripped down the front of his face. He felt so happy and so taken advantage of all at once- and the realization of how similar both feelings felt within him caused him such an inner turmoil that the thrusting of Rin's cock inside him started to feel more like the swinging of a pendulum blade falling towards his neck.

He gurgled and spit, audibly wailing and sighing as his roommate pounded into him increasingly roughly. Rin grunted and grabbed tighter at Nitori's hips- the sound of his sobs only causing his erection to grow more intense inside the other boy. His could feel his sack boiling and tightening and the pleasure he was feeling sparked from one end of his cock to the other, and shot straight into his stomach. His ab muscles tightened and squeezed against the pleasure, forcing his climax into being. Copious amounts of steaming hot cum shot so far into Nitori that he thought it would come out through his mouth.

Rin pulled out completely for the final time, and Nitori felt the boy shrinking back away from him. He slowed leaned back of the chair, reaching with a trembling hand towards his shirt which had been discarded beside them. He used the fabric to wipe his face slowly.

Everything was so quiet Nitori hardly knew what to do. He shyly turned his head- and almost gasped at what he saw.

Rin had crawled back and leaned onto the bed- and was silently crying with what seemed like the saddest tears anyone could ever possess. They slid from his eyes in large pebbles and dripped down his skin with a hateful sort of grace. His shoulders heaved in the complete silence of utter defeat and humiliation. Rin's eyes were dull and slick, staring down towards the pit of self-hatred itself.

Nitori wiped his eyes, and crawled towards his roommate- his lover- and rested his naked body within the boys open arms. Rin seemed wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him tightly.

Nitori closed his eyes and rested his head against Rin's chest.

"All I ever wanted from you was to see you happy. That's what I wanted. That's what I expect, Matsuoka-senpai." He cooed, his voice soft and sweet. "If I can see you be happy, then that's enough. Because I love you too."

Thanks for reading!

I'm going to be honest, I don't proofread before I post things so please forgive spelling and grammar errors!

Let me know if you have prompts for these two, because I can't get enough of them. I'm planning on writing a Reigisa one soon too. *trickles off pervertedly*


	2. Lean over that Chair

**WARNING: Spoilers for the last episode of Free! As well as almost non-consensual, violent sex and beatings. Please don't read if you are sensitive to those topics! **

**Okay here I go no apologies oh no….**

XXX

"Ah….ahh!" Nitori gasped, piping hot water splashing down his back and stinging coldly as he hesitantly lowered himself onto Rin's cock. The older boy was sitting on the shower bench, busily kissing and nipping at Nitori's neck and collarbone. Nitori was straddling him, his back arched with his hands spreading his ass cheeks for easier entrance.

"Hurry up, take me in," Rin growled, taking a ferocious bite of the pale, wet skin before him.

Nitori whined, sniffling as he struggled to maintain his breathing. "It hurts…so much more this way, Matsouka-senpai …ah..ah!" Rin responded by grabbing onto Nitori's shoulders and pulling the boy downwards, forcing his ass hole to open at a new, splitting angle. Shocked, the grey haired boy staggered, and quickly fell forward, using his hands to catch his weight on the wall behind them. Water dripped from his hair and down his face, disguising the tears that formed in his light blue eyes. He frowned, his thighs shaking.

_It hurts too much….I can't move like this…I don't want to-_

"Ai," Rin whispered, bringing their faces together and looking him straight in the eyes. "It feels amazing to have you on my dick."

Blue eyes widened and brightened, a shy smile returning to quivering lips. Just hearing Rin use his first name was enough to make any pain bearable for Nitori. Feeling renewed, the young boy straightened his back and slowly started to grind against Rin, feeling his large erection thumping and hot within him. His own penis started to stir between his thighs and prod into the maroon haired boy's toned stomach.

As things loosened, Nitori moved faster, and with more determination. The thought of him being able to please Rin rang through his head and he brought his ass up and then brought it back down, sliding over Rin's cock while the shower water sprinkled over their heaving bodies. They began to kiss each other, mouths and tongues crashing around teeth and lips, sloppy and desperate. Rin grabbed underneath his kohai's thighs and abruptly stood up, slamming Nitori back against the shower wall right under the stream of hot water.

"S-senpai!" Nitori gasped, his legs wrapping instinctively around Rin's back, his hands trying to take some of his weight on Rin's shoulders. The older boy angled his hips and then violently thrusted upwards into Nitori, grunting quietly.

It was then that they heard the main door to the shower room open, and the sound of footsteps walk into the shower beside theirs. Nitori gasped, but Rin just continued to powerfully ram his cock deeper and deeper into the boy.

"W-wait….he.." he gasped, trying hard to be quiet, "…he'll hear me…ah!"

Rin leaned in, his lips grazing Nitori's ear. He whispered in a rough, deep voice that sent chills all throughout Nitori's body. "Then you better be quiet, Ai."

He then started fucking him harder than before, his arm muscles glistening and tensing as he held the other boy propped up against the wall. Each thrust built in strength, and Nitori felt like his ass was being split wide open. Pleasure flurried his vision and curled his toes as his own cock slid against Rin's stomach with each thrust. He could feel his own orgasm rising, and his hips arrowed to allow a better angle for Rin's cock.

Rin purposely began to move his stomach closer to the smaller boy's penis, using each upward motion to grind into it with pressure, its bright pink tip slipping in and up past his belly button. Nitori opened his mouth to gasp, but Rin lifted one hand and covered his it with hand firmly.

"Shhhh," he ordered softly, biting into the boy's neck. Nitori felt like he was going to burst- the back of his throat burning with choked back moans and screams. The water seemed to cover him completely as Rin's cock hit something inside of him that sent his body twitching. As he reached his climax, he was shaking uncontrollably, the tight grip on his mouth the only thing reminding him to stay quiet. Pretty liquid streamed from his tip, landing around Rin's bellybutton.

With a particularly hard thrust, Rin released as well, filling the younger boy fully and then slipping out of him and setting him softly back on the shower bench. Nitori looked up and smiled at him happily, but Rin only turned away, hastening to clean himself off.

XXX

_"Nitori's Roommate Diary, October." _

_Rin-senpai and I have been getting a lot closer lately! For a while it truly seemed like he was going to forget all about me after he and his old friends starting to hang out once more. But at the end of last month, he kissed me again! I thought that meant he was happy with me, but he was still pretty rough with me. I wish he'd be gentler, but maybe that's my own fault. Maybe it's because I annoy him so much? _

_Part of me likes to think that Rin-senpai's affection is just connected with violence. So when he's violent or mean, it's because he's trying to show me that he likes me. Maybe that's idealistic thinking…but it makes me happier to think that way. No matter what though, I'm glad he's showing me attention. Even if it hurts me, having Rin-senpai interact with me is all I could ask for! _

_Besides, whenever I begin to think that it's too much or that I want to switch rooms, Rin-senpai does something nice for me and I feel all better again. I think he does this on purpose because he's secretly afraid of losing me. Ha, that's some more idealistic thinking I'm sure! _

_Rin-senpai's most recent demand of me is that I not wear clothes while I'm in our room. Even when I'm by myself, he said that I should be naked. I really didn't like it at first, and felt embarrassed to be seen in the daylight like that…but he assured me that it made his day easier to know he'd be coming back to my naked body. I almost melted! Though my body is nothing to look at compared to Rin-senpai's…it makes me blush just thinking about it! _

_Oh, now that I think about it, I still haven't undressed since I got back from class! Got to go! _

_-Nitori _

Nitori closed his diary and promptly began to undress. As he was unbuckling his belt, the door opened to their room and Rin walked in, looking exhausted. He tossed his book bag onto the floor and then frowned at his roommate, crossing his arms.

"M-matsuoka-senpai! I was just…um I'm sorry I had forgotten for a moment! But I'm almost undressed now!" Nitori bent over in apology, and then rapidly moved to remove his belt from his short loops. Rin tsked aloud, and then walked towards him, swatting the other boy's hands away and then starting to undress him himself. "I…I can do it myself, senpai!"

Rin ignored him, methodically bringing the short's zipper down and dipping his fingers down under Nitori's boxers to pull both items off simultaneously. The grey-haired boy shivered, embarrassed to have the older boy undress him with that calm look on his face. He lifted his legs and stepped out of the shorts before reaching down to cover his crotch shyly. Rin picked up the clothing and the belt, tossing the shorts and boxers to the side. He then folded the belt in half and held it in both hands while standing to his full height. He brought his hands together and then swiftly pulled them apart, causing the leather to clap together with a loud, frightening noise that caused Nitori to jump back.

Blank, red eyes stared down at him. "Turn around and bend over onto your desk chair."

Nitori stumbled back, fear rising in his stomach and furrowing his eyebrows. He swallowed nervously- too afraid to argue verbally. Instead he gave Rin a pleading look, and reached out to touch his face softly. Rin only knocked his hand away and repeated his order. "Turn around and bend over onto your desk chair. _Now._"

Rin could see the terror forming in the younger boy's eyes, and it aroused him beyond belief. Impatient, he lightly shoved the other boy, forcing him around. Nitori, shakily and with sweat already forming all over his skin, bent his body over the back of the chair, his palms resting next to each other on the seat. He couldn't help but feel turned on himself with his ass high in the air like that- but he knew that what was about to happen wasn't going to be pleasant. He silently prayed to himself for Rin to change his mind and just fuck him instead, but when he heard another menacing snap from the leather belt he knew otherwise.

Rin reared back, prepared to give no slack on his first strike. He swung his arm hard down, the folded leather straps slapping into Nitori's right ass cheek with a loud clap. Nitori winced and yelped, rocking forward against the chair. Before he could regain his breath, a second strike was brought down violently, the pain searing and sharp on his thin skin. He could feel his blood vessels sparking and bursting across his ass, forming tears in his eyes.

The red welts left on Nitori's right ass cheek were enough to send Rin over the edge with excitement. This prompted him to move to the next cheek, landing two strikes equally as hard. Nitori screamed and started to cry aloud from below. Rin then began to switch back and forth from one cheek to the other, popping the belt back and forth with a merciless speed. He relished in the site- loving how with each strike Nitori's ass would pucker and bounce.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap! _

"It hurts, it hurts senpai!" Nitori finally managed to wail, his hands forming fists against the bottom of the chair and his hips grinding forwards as if they could escape. "P-please…please, I'm sorry, ahhh! I'm sorry!"

His words came out in choking screams, the tears rolling down his face and dripping onto his hands. His mouth was fixed in a wide open gasp and his shoulders trembled from adrenalin. The skin of his ass was starting to glisten, raw and bleeding in thin stripes here and there. Each strike was worse than the last, damaging already broken and abused skin. His ass felt like it was being poked with thousands of needles all at once, and burned with each beat of his heart. It was enough to cause him to feel absolutely desperate. "I'll do anything! Please….Rin-senpai…please stop!"

At the sound of Nitori's sweet, crying voice saying his first name, Rin finally let off, pushing strands of his hair from his face and standing back.

Nitori straightened slowly, and then hiding his face, walked away from the older boy. He climbed with subdued movements up the latter and onto his bunk bed. There, he rolled over to his side and held his legs to his chest, still shaking with lingering sobs.

"Ai…" Rin whispered, guilt washing over him. "Can I join you? Just for…a…" his words choked for a second, humiliated to have to say the words, "Just for a cuddle."

Nitori always wanted to cuddle. After sex, before sex- sometimes even during sex. In the morning, late at night- he was always waiting for his chance to lure Rin into a hug and some cuddle time. So, naturally, Rin expected the younger boy to be thrilled that he was suggesting it himself- but he only saw Nitori's shoulder lift a bit in a shrug.

Rin climbed up anyways, laying on his back beside the boy and resting a hand on Nitori's shoulder lightly. They laid there in silence until Nitori finally moved, rolling to lay onto his stomach. He gave in to the temptation, reaching his arm over Rin and resting his head on his large, toned chest. Rin sighed with relief, squeezing the boy closer to him.

"Hey…Nitori…" Rin whispered after some more time had gone by, "Have you ever…thought about being with other guys? Guys other than me?"

Nitori's eyebrows raised and he made a cute, confused noise as he lifted his head to look at Rin's. The older boy turned away, embarrassed.

"I won't be mad or anything. I'm just curious. You could find other men, I'm sure. If you wanted to…"

Nitori laid his head back down, sighing softly. "I don't know…ever since I met you, I haven't thought about being with anyone else. I love you, senpai."

Rin blushed and leaned his head forward to place a kiss on the top of Nitori's head. He was still turned on, incredibly so, from beating his roommate. But he wasn't going to try anything just yet- he was afraid Nitori wouldn't respond well to it. He was always careful not to push his limits too much, because it was true that he didn't want to lose him.

"Well, what about before me then?" Rin smirked, feeling nosey. "Did you have a crush on someone else?"

Nitori blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Well…there was this one guy…"

"Tell me about him."

"Wha..? N-no, you don't have to listen to me-"

"Really, I'm curious. I won't be mad, I promise."

Nitori swallowed, and giggled nervously. 'I-it's embarrassing…" but after a grunt from Rin, he decided to go ahead. "Well, before I came to this high school, I was a part of the swim club in my town. It ranged in ages up to high school, so I was around a lot of boys older than me. There was this one kid who was kind of a delinquent, always skipping practice and smoking by the door. He was supposed to have graduated highschool already, but had been held back a year. I was so afraid of him; it took a long time for me to realize that he was coming onto me…its silly now to think back on it. One day, when I'd gotten to practice early like always, he was waiting for me in the locker room….naked. I was so shocked- it was the first time I'd ever seen another naked man. I was so scared I ran and hid in a shower stall. He begged me to come out, but I was too mortified. Eventually he got pissed and called me a bunch of names before leaving and I never saw him again. I…I could never fall for someone like him…but I used to think about his penis a lot…the way it looked…and…well.."

Rin frowned. "What?"

"It was pierced." Nitori blushed even deeper, burying his face into Rin's shirt. "I didn't even know at the time people did that…but now when I think about it…it really turns me on."

Rin bursted into laughter, shaking the entire bed. "Ahhaha! Who would've thought! You are nastier then you try to make out, Ai!" He almost buckled over, chuckling.

Nitori propped himself up, shocked. "Wha…no! It's not like…it's not my fault! I'm not nasty at all! It's just that one thing, that one thing!"

Eventually Nitori gave up arguing and just laid back down, waiting for Rin's laughter to subside. He then whispered, not sure if he truly wanted to ask but doing so anyways, "What about you senpai? Have you ever liked another guy?"

"Well..." Rin sighed, looking off to the side. "I've thought about girls. But I never once thought about another guy. I still can't…just you."

Nitori promptly propped himself up again, his face bright and his eyes watering happily. "R-really, Rin-senpai?"

Rin smiled despite himself, ruffling the boy's hair. "Yeah, yeah, smile all you want! You singlehandedly fucked up my heterosexuality, you cute little brat."

"I'm…I'm so happy!"

They fell into a kiss and then rested together for a long time, both smiling and blushing.

XXX

**Okay! Well this one was shorter than I originally planned, but there will be a third part soon! I'm going to have Rin force Nitori into more dirty, dirty things. But I think it's too much to include with this. Sorry the last section is pretty much fluff! I had to do something to cheer up my poor little shota…*cries* I do love you Nitori I promise I am just sadistic gomen gomen! **

**Please Review! And if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! I can't get enough of these two, ahhh! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
